


a moment's grace

by Leocht (mayibetriumphant)



Series: Shatterpoints [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin isnt a wordsmith by any means, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayibetriumphant/pseuds/Leocht
Summary: A chance encounter and a poor choice of words changes...a lot.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Depa Billaba/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Peace of Mind for Five Minutes, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Depa Billaba
Series: Shatterpoints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	a moment's grace

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, there's a reason Anakin never goes on diplomatic missions by himself. Also, the block quote is from the ROTS novel.

> _ “Ah, that—well, that is the difficult part. The disturbing part. It seems that Master Kenobi has been in contact with a certain Senator who is known to be among the leaders of this cabal. Apparently,  _ very  _ close contact. The rumor is that he was seen leaving this Senator’s residence this very morning, at an … unseemly hour.” _

Anakin blinks in confusion as he comes out of his stupor. “How is that possible?”

Palpatine quickly smooths over his own surprise. “Pardon?”

“I know for sure Obi-Wan wasn’t anywhere near the Senate building this morning or last night.” The younger man suppresses a full body shudder as the memory of what he saw just hours before being asked to visit the Senate Building. “Believe me, I wish I didn’t have proof, but that rumor is patently false. My master didn’t leave the Temple at all last night.”

“The two of you truly  _ are  _ joined at the hip, aren’t you?”

The boy wrinkles his nose. “Not quite that close, apparently. I just know he was accounted for after we got back on-world.”

A migraine threatens to build behind the Chancellor’s eyes. It’s usually much easier to bait Skywalker than this. “Perhaps I was told wrong, but what proof do you have?”

“Obi-Wan would probably kill me for real if I tell you, sir. It’s...not really my business to say.” Anakin can’t even imagine how  _ furious  _ his brother would be with him for telling a politician of all people about his personal life. Heck, he didn’t even tell  _ him  _ for however many years that that...thing had been going on. 

He can just see what would happen if he spilled the beans. Obi-Wan would never, ever forgive him.

“Ah...it’s really not for me to share. But I think maybe when he’s ready, he’ll do it himself. But believe me, I know exactly where he was and what he was up to.”

“Well, I trust you, Anakin.” Palpatine squeezes his shoulder paternally. “I hope my belief is not misplaced. It may just be idle gossip, after all.”

_ Sure it is.  _ Anakin wants to believe him, he really does. But something tells him there’s got to be more to it than that. “I...should go speak with him. I left in a bit of a hurry, and I don’t want him to think I’m angry with him or anything. We  _ did  _ have a bit of an argument.”

His mentor smiles sympathetically. “Of course, of course. You should clear the air with him while you still have time.”

“Yes, I should. Thank you for your time, Chancellor.”


End file.
